Platonic
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: "A feeling that goes far beyond that of Saint." - Sisyphus / Sisyphus x Sasha / Abad 18


**Platonic**

A Saint Seiya – Lost Canvas Fanfiction

_Written by Gokudera J. Vie_

_Dedicated to aicchan_

_Saint Seiya – Lost Canvas __ Kurumada Masami & Teshirogi Shiroi_

Sisyphus x Sasha. Alternate Reality. Out of Character. (Possibility of) typo(s).

Fajar merekah dengan warna kemerahan, sinarnya menembus tiap-tiap bangunan yang berdiri di wilayah Sanctuary. Namun tentu saja, para penduduk Sanctuary tidak akan menunggu sampai sinar itu menerangi sudut-sudut tempat tinggal mereka untuk melakukan aktifitas, begitu pun bagi sang Athena.

Sasha berdiri di depan patung Athena sambil menatap matahari yang semakin lama semakin meninggi, menikmati aroma segar pagi hari dan hangatnya sinar mentari yang jatuh di pipinya yang putih merona. Ujung gaun putihnya yang indah membentuk semacam gelombang ketika dia berjalan menuruni anak tangga, matanya ganti mengawasi para _saint_ yang tengah melakukan latihan pagi mereka. Gadis muda itu tersenyum akan kedamaian yang hari ini pun dapat mereka jalani.

Ketika kaki Sasha menapak anak tangga paling bawah, wajahnya berubah sendu. Ketika dia memikirkan kedamaian, pikiran tersebut tak pernah lepas dari bayangan kehancuran yang menanti ketika Hades kembali bangkit. Dan Sasha tahu waktu semakin bergerak mendekati saat-saat tersebut, dimana masa dua ratus tahun hampir mendekati akhirnya.

Sasha menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran buruk tersebut kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya dengan tatapan mata teguh, tangannya mengepal penuh tekad. Dia adalah seorang Athena, tidak seharusnya bersedih dan menundukkan wajah, harus berdiri dengan tegar dan kuat. Melindungi dunia tidak dia pAndang sebagai kewajiban melainkan sebuah wujud dari keinginan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Kalau dia tidak tegar, bagaimana dia bisa bertarung untuk dan bersama mereka semua.

Sasha melambaikan tangannya, membalas lambaian tangan Tenma yang menyadari keberadaannya. Inkarnasi Saint Pegasus itu sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri, sosok optimis yang selalu ceria itu tidak diragukan lagi nanti akan berdiri sebagai kuda hitam di medan perang, mengingat bahwa dialah sang tokoh _mythology _yang dapat melukai tubuh Hades.

Di sekitar Tenma berdiri Unicorn Yato dan Libra Dohko, sahabat dan guru Tenma. Dohko adalah salah satu _Gold Saint_, satu dari dua _Gold Saint_ yang diijinkan untuk menggunakan senjata. Sementara yang satu lagi adalah pemilik _gold cloth _Sagitarius.

Ekspresi Sasha melembut ketika sosok pemilik _gold cloth _Sagitarius berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Sosok dewasa yang seperti ayah atau kakak bagi penghuni Sanctuary lainnya, meski bagi beberapa lainnya adalah sosok kawan yang menyenangkan. Tapi jika semua disuruh untuk menyatukan pendapat, maka hasil jadinya sang Sagitarius adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab dan dapat diAndalkan.

Sasha menyisipkan helaian rambut ungunya ke balik telinga dengan jemarinya yang lentik, sepertinya musim semi sudah di depan mata ketika angin menghembuskan aroma bunga seperti ini. Dan ketika berbicara musim semi, maka akan mengarah pada pulangnya sang pemilik _gold cloth _Sagitarius ke Sanctuary.

Sagitarius Sisyphus memang suka berpergian, beberapa di antara perjalanannya dia kembali dengan membawa anak-anak. Bukan anak Sisyphus tentu saja, karena Sisyphus bukan sosok seperti "itu" dan sepertinya belum memiliki tambatan hati. Sasha sendiri adalah anak yang dibawa oleh Sisyphus ke Sanctuary lima tahun yang lalu, karena Sisyphus menyadari bahwa Sasha adalah Athena. Dan entah kenapa Sasha tidak puas hanya sebagai Athena.

Memang meninggalkan kakaknya dan Tenma saat itu membuatnya sangat sedih, namun ketika dia diambil oleh Sisyphus dengan alasan "Kau adalah dewi Athena.", hal itu membuatnya tidak senang. Mungkin karena sisi kekanakannya, Sasha ingin dipanggil dengan namanya, dipAndang sebagai dirinya sendiri, bukan sebagai sang dewi yang nanti akan mengalahkan Hades. Dan hal itu kini membuatnya merasa bodoh.

Apa yang dia harapkan dari Sisyphus?

# # #

Hari sudah siang ketika Sisyphus sampai di Sanctuary. Aldebaran menyambutnya dan El Cid menyapanya, tidak lupa keponakannya juga memberikan satu pelukan yang dapat meremukkan tulang-tulang. Setelah bercerita kesana kemari dengan beberapa orang, Sisyphus kembali ke kuilnya dan menemukan sang dewi Athena tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Selamat datang, Sisyphus. Bagaimana perjalananmu?" dengan suara yang bagaikan lonceng angin dan ekspresi seperti anak-anak yang penasaran, sang Athena bertanya.

Sisyphus balas tersenyum. "Kenapa tidak masuk, Athena-_sama_?" dituntunnya Sasha untuk memasuki kuil Sagitarius yang dipercayakan kepadanya.

"Aku masih tahu sopan santun untuk tidak memasuki rumah orang tanpa ijin, Sisyphus," ujar Sasha dengan ekspresi penuh humor.

Hal itu membuat Sisyphus tertawa kecil. "Athena kecil yang dulu kubawa ke Sanctuary ternyata sekarang sudah dewasa ya," cAndanya sambil mengelus belakang kepala Sasha lembut, bagaikan perilaku seorang ayah kepada anaknya.

Sasha menundukkan wajahnya dan tersenyum malu-malu, sebuah senyum tipis dengan rona bahagia menghiasi pipinya. Sisyphus sangat jarang memperlakukannya selain sebagai seorang _Athena _dan ketika Sisyphus melakukannya, Sasha tidak bisa menahan diri untuk merasa senang. Sebagai Athena dia merasa dilindungi dan dicintai, begitu pun ketika dia diperlakukan sebagai _Sasha_. Namun, Sasha dapat merasakan bahwa bentuk perlindungan dan cinta antara dirinya sebagai Athena dan dirinya sebagai Sasha tersebut berbeda, begitu pun dengan responnya terhadap perlakuan tersebut.

"Athena-_sama_, silahkan ke taman terlebih dahulu, nanti saya akan menyusul," ujar Sisyphus, menjauhkan tangannya dari Sasha.

Masih tersenyum, meski tatapannya berubah kecewa, Sasha mengangguk dan berjalan menuju taman. Tidak perlu arahan karena Sasha sudah mengenal jalannya dengan sangat baik, mengingat dia sering menghabiskan waktu di taman Sagitarius bersama Sisyphus dan terkadang ketambahan Regulus.

Menatap kepergian Sasha, Sisyphus menghela nafas ketika matanya tidak lagi melihat siluet gadis itu. Ruang di antara dahinya berkerut dan dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku kelepasan," bisiknya kepada diri sendiri, merujuk pada perlakuannya terhadap Sasha beberapa saat lalu.

Bagi Sisyphus, perlakuannya tadi sudah kelewatan dan kurang ajar. Athena adalah seorang dewi, tidak pantas baginya untuk bersikap akrab seperti itu, sekali pun Athena tidak mempedulikannya dan rasa sayangnya kepada gadis itu lebih dari sekedar rasa sayang seorang saint kepada dewinya.

Setelah berganti pakaian dan memasang _gold cloth_-nya, Sisyphus segera menyusul Sasha ke taman. Baru sampai di pintu keluar, Sisyphus berhenti berjalan. Tatapannya jatuh pada sosok Sasha yang tengah duduk di tengah-tengah taman dan bermain-main dengan bunga-bunga liar yang Sisyphus biarkan tumbuh menghiasi taman.

Semenjak pertama kali menemukan Athena di desa kelahiran sang dewi, Sishypus tidak pernah bermimpi, apalagi mengharapkan, hati seorang dewi. Tapi dia tahu dia akan menyerahkan hatinya bagi sang dewi tanpa pamrih. Baginya bukan hanya kebanggaan jika kematiannya adalah untuk melindungi sang Athena, namun juga sebuah penebusan dosa. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, dia tidak bisa mengenyahkan rasa bersalah karena memisahkan Athena yang saat itu masih anak-anak dengan "kakak-kakak"nya.

Sisyphus segera mengusir pikiran tersebut dan kembali berjalan mendekati Sasha.

"Athena-_sama_!"

"Sisyphus."

Mereka berdua beradu tatapan mata sejenak sebelum Sisyphus memutuskan duduk pada batu yang terletak di dekat Sasha.

Hening melingkupi mereka untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar, dimana suara gemerisik rerumputan dan aroma bunga yang mengisi kekosongan tersebut. Tak satu pun berani mengangkat tatapan mata dan mengeluarkan suara, kalau-kalau nanti yang terucap adalah salah dan kaca tipis yang mempertahankan kestabilan hubungan mereka berdua pecah.

Sisyphus meneguk ludah. "Kebangkitan Hades semakin dekat," ujarnya memberanikan diri.

Sasha mengangguk. "Ya," ucapnya. "Aku bisa merasakan kegelapan mulai merembes."

"Kita harus segera mempersiapkan diri untuk saat-saat itu."

"Para _saint _sudah berlatih dengan keras dan berusaha semampu mereka," Sasha menegaskan. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. _Holy war _era ini pun pasti dapat kita menangkan jika kita menyatukan kekuatan dan menyimpan tekad."

Takut-takut Sasha mengarahkan tatapannya kepada Sisyphus. Nyaris saja dia tersentak karena ternyata Sisyphus juga tengah menatapnya, membuat tatapan keduanya terpaksa terkunci.

"Aku akan melindungi Anda, Athena-_sama_," tegas Sisyphus dengan tatapan mata yang mantap. "Sekali pun itu berarti saya harus mengorbankan nyawa."

Sasha berkedip, dan tahu-tahu saja air mata sudah mengalir.

Sisyphus langsung memasang wajah panik. "Ada apa, Athena-_sama_?" tanyanya cemas.

"Tolong jangan mengatakan hal yang menyedihkan, Sisyphus," jawab Sasha dengan wajah tertunduk, butiran-butiran air matanya menetes membahasi kelopak-kelopak bunga. "Akan sangat menyakitkan ketika harus melihat orang-orang yang kita sayangi meninggal di hadapan kita kan?" disekanya pipinya yang basah dengan tangan meski sia-sia.

Sisyphus meraih kedua tangan Sasha tersebut dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri kemudian ditempelkannya di dahinya. "Maafkan saya, Athena-_sama_," ujarnya. "Saya tak bermaksud membuat Anda bersedih. Tapi tolong percayai kata-kata saya, bahwa sekali pun jantung saya tak lagi berdetak, saya akan selalu melindungi Anda."

Dilepaskannya tangan Sasha dan Sisyphus berdiri. "Sebaiknya Athena-_sama_ segera kembali ke kuil Anda," ujarnya sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang dewi.

Sasha masih terduduk di tengah taman, mendongakkan wajahnya yang basah menghadap langit cerah. Kalau memang Sisyphus memilih dirinya sebagai Athena, maka dia akan berperan sebagai Athena. Ketika dia berperan sebagai Athena, maka Sisyphus akan menerima hatinya, meski bentuk cinta yang tersampaikan berbeda.

# # #

Meski Athena memaafkannya, tapi Sisyphus tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi jika hal itu menjadi bumerang bagi sang Athena, maka Sisyphus akan menggunakan rasa bersalah tersebut untuk menjadi kuat demi melindungi semuanya, agar Athena tidak perlu merasakan kesedihan karena kehilangan.

Perbuatan Garuda Aiacos benar-benar menekan tombol amarah Sisyphus. Bagi Sisyphus, Aiacos sama sekali tidak pantas untuk menyandang titel pemimpin, selain karena memperlakukan anak buahnya dengan sewenang-wenang, perbuatannya melukai harga dirinya.

Sisyphus sendiri sadar bahwa dia adalah sosok pemimpin di Sanctuary, meski dia tidak mempedulikan kasta. Baik _Gold Saints, Bronzes, _maupun yang lainnya berada pada tingkatan yang sama, sama-sama memiliki tekad melindungi Athena. Yang membedakan mereka semua hanyalah peran.

"Satu-satunya keinginanku adalah untuk melindungi Athena dan menghapus semua kesedihannya," ujar Sisyphus, mengepalkan tangannya, membayangkan di dalam genggamannya tersebut terdapat tangan Athena yang hangat. "Demi mendapatkannya, aku rela melakukan apa pun juga," lanjutnya dengan tekad yang menyala dalam tatapan matanya.

Kemudian mata yang penuh tekad itu hancur, benar-benar hancur dalam pengertian harfiah. Rusak dan berdarah, hancur oleh tangan Sisyphus sendiri demi meraih kemenangan, kemenangan yang akan dia letakkan dalam tangan kecil Athena.

Sisyphus tidak akan pernah lupa akan janjinya untuk melindungi Athena, melindungi kebahagiaannya. Kalau pun harus mengorbankan dua bola mata untuk memenuhi janji tersebut, maka itu adalah harga yang murah.

Terkadang dia ingin dibuat tertawa. Bagaimana keinginannya yang egois dan tidak tahu diri bisa membuatnya mencapai indera kedelapan, menghasilkan _cosmo _yang murni dan hangat. Yang bisa dia terka hanyalah cinta Athena, sebuah harapan, yang dapat membawanya menuju kondisi itu. Harapan tentang apa? Apa yang sesungguhnya Sisyphus harapkan? Di tengah perang dia mempertanyakan.

Karena itu dia menawarkan jantungnya. Di balik kesetiannya, dia ingin tahu apakah hatinya dipenuhi palsu. Dia tidak ingin melayani sang dewi dengan hati yang kotor, lebih baik terbakar dari pada harus kehilangan hati. Satu alasan lagi, Sisyphus memiliki nilai yang sama dengan _saints _yang lain, tapi tidak bisa lebih dari pada Tenma atau Alone. Kalau bisa kehilangan satu batu kerikil, kenapa harus mengorbankan permata, terpoles atau pun tidak?

Jawaban dari keragu-raguannya adalah keseimbangan, seolah mengatakan bahwa perasaannya tidak salah, bahwa dia boleh mempersembahkan cintanya kepada Athena, sudah tidak perlu lagi membohongi diri sendiri dan hati. Sisyphus tersenyum. Ya, sejak lama, hati dan perasaannya telah menjadi milik Athena... ah, bukan, melainkan milik Sasha. Hanya pada Athena Sasha dia akan memberikan semua miliknya; penglihatannya, tubuhnya, jantungnya, hatinya, dan perasaannya. Karena gadis bernama Sasha itu telah memikatnya sejak pertemuan pertama.

Kesadaran Sisyphus menghilang, jiwanya meninggalkan tubuh, hanya meninggalkan satu kata bagi seseorang yang paling ingin dilindungi dan dicintai.

"_Thank you, Sasha-_sama_. Please don't cry..."_

**Platonic – End**

A/N : Huwaaaaa... sedih desuuuu! Ini official lhoo!

Sebenarnya pengen dipanjangin lagi, Cuma ya ga ngerti mau diselipin dimana. Pokoknya masih banyak lah yang mau ditulis tentang Sisyphus sama Sasha ini TTATT

Cerita ini dipersembahkan untuk Kak Aicchan yang telah menyadarkan saya mengenai pair ini.

Kemudian, HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013! Semoga tahun-tahun ke depan saya makin bagus ya XD

Sign,

Gokudera J. Vie

31 Desember 2012


End file.
